Księżniczka Ami
Księżniczka Ami '(Z ang. ''Princess Ava)– kotka syjamska, jedna z głównych postaci serialu, Księżniczka Kieszonkowa. Siostra Imy. Przyjaciółka Królewskich Strażników. Urodzona w Kieszonkowie, obecnie mieszka tam w swoim Pałacu Królewskim . Posiada błękitny Klejnot Przyjaźni. W pierwszym odcinku opuszcza Kieszonkowo z powodu wypadku spowodowanej przez siostrę. Trafia na Ziemię, z której powraca w ostatnim odcinku. 'Przedstawienie ' Przedstawiona zostaje jako Władczyni magicznego królestwa, w którym zwierzaki są wysyłane na Ziemie, by uszczęśliwić smutne dzieci. '''Osobowość thumb|left| spot: może kiedyś spotkam jakiegoś samotnego kota, Ami: takiego jak ja? Spot: aha �� - Buziak- ''Miłość Ami na początku serialu nie miała narzeczonego, ale pod koniec zakochała się w Spocie, który ją pocałował w ostatnim odcinku przed powrotem do swojego Królestwa. thumb|left|Oristolfo, UWAŻAJ!Dobroć Ami jest miła i życzliwa dla swoich przyjaciół i poddanych, co sprawia, że jest wzorową Księżniczką. Zależy jej, by zwierzęta z Kieszonkowa trafiły do dzieci, które potrzebują jej pomocy. Za swoimi poddanymi skoczyłaby w ogień. Możemy się o tym przekonać już w pierwszym odcinku, gdy ratuje Oristolfa przed krzywdą podczas uroczystej rocznicowej Ceremoni Przejścia. thumb|left|Ogłaszam Święto NarodoweUpór Księżniczka jest bardzo uparta, co niestety nie zawsze wychodzi pozytywnie. Jest pewna siebie, i sądzi że wszystko co robi jest dobre. Uważa to również o swoich poddanych. Niestety, przez głupotę jej uporu, uwolniła Imę z więzienia z okazji Święta Narodowego. Zapewnia również w pewnym odcinku zapewnia Spota, że wszystko z nią w porządku choć tak nie jest. Jednak dzięki swoim przekonaniom rozmnożyła Klejnot Przyjaźni . thumb|Spokojnie Ciro, złap oddechWładza Władająca Kieszonkowem kotka nie jest wcale zadumana w sobie. Stawia siebie na równi z innymi. Jednak podczas tego nie zauważa zazdrości Imy o tron. Doskonale rządzi Kieszonkowem, i ma bardzo dobre stosunki ze swoim ludem. Nigdy nie była dla nikogo ostra, co widzimy w pierwszym odcinku, gdy Ciro wbiega do sali tronowej, cały w zadyszany (Co nie przystaje etykiecie). Ona, zamiast skarcić go mówi: ''Spokojnie Ciro, złap oddech. ''Niestety, robi to za nią William . Strach Poznajemy jej prawdziwy strach, gdy zostaje porwana w dniu urodzin Flo i więziona przez porywacza zwierząt w jego domu. Towarzyska Towarzyską stronę Ami poznajemy przez pierwszy odcinek, a potem kiedy Ami ufa spotowi i z nim podróżuje. Urodziła się nie tylko do władzy aby zostać ksieżniczką, ale żeby pomagać i innym towarzyszyć. 'Dowcipna' Momentami Ami potrafi być dowcipna. ''Wygląd Ami jest typową kotką syjamską. Większość sierści ma kolor kremowej bieli. Na pyszczku, ogonie i uszach jest natomiast kolor karmelu. Takie umarszczenie odrazu mówi nam, że to jest kot rasy syjamskiej. Można też zauważyć znaki szczególne- na prawej łapie Księżniczka ma znamie w kształcie gwiazdki. Jej oczy mają kolor błekitu. Obroża Ami ma kolort złoty (możliwe że to właśnie z tego surowca jest wykonana). Jeśli dobrze się przyjrzymy zobaczymy dwa różne wzrony na obroży- serduszka i łapki. Na obroży Księżniczki Ami spoczywa Błekitny Klejnot Przyjaźni. Wcześniej był tam jego odpowiedniki- Czerwony Klejnot Przyjaźni. ''Umiejętności thumb|Rozmnożenie KlejnotuMagia Ami nie tylko potrafi wykonywać Ceremonie Przejścia. Może również od razu znaleźć zwierzaka dla dziecka, używając Klejnotu Przyjaźni. Jest też w stanie podzielić Klejnot Przyjaźni. Zastanawiające jest to, czemu nie podzieliła się nim z Imą. Są przypuszczenia ze względu na jej osobowość. Dzięki podzieleniu Klejnotu, Fontanna zmieniła swój wygląd. Zabawki Ami dostała prawie najwięcej zabawek ze wszystkich. Możemy ją kupić w postaci pluszaka lub figurki. Głównym wydawcom jej zabawek jest firma ''Puppies in my Pocket, która jest producentem serialu. Pokój Ami 0.png|Pokój Ami = Figurka Ami + Pokój Ami + Kieszonkopedia|link=Pokój Ami Ami Zabawka 1.jpg|Pluszak Ami Ami Zabawka 2.jpg|Figurka Ami , dostępna tylko w Pałacu Królewskim|link=Pałac ami zabawka 1.jpg|Figurka Ami z Podusią ami zabawka 2.jpg|Figurka Ami Ciekawostki * Jeśli wypowiemy jej imię od tyłu wyjdzie "Ima " imię jej siostry. * Jej imię to trzy pierwsze litery od hiszpańskiego słowa amistad, co oznacza przyjaźń. * Można na imię Amelia mówić skrótowo Ami. * Powstała gra z księżniczką Ami i Imy. Znajduję się na oryginalnej włoskiej stronie. * Ami przypomina kota perskiego pomieszanego nieco z inną rasą. Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Kieszonkowa Kategoria:Księżniczka Kieszonkowa Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Główne postacie